Amerikanischer Soldat
noicon|135px|center |inhalt2= noicon|135px|center |inhalt3= noicon|135px|center |inhalt4= noicon|135px|center |inhalt5= noicon|135px|center }} right|200px|Echter amerikanischer Held Amerikanische Soldaten sind das Rückgrat der U. S. Army und die wichtigste Allianz des Spieler im Anchorage Add-On für Fallout 3. __TOC__ Amerikanischer Soldat (captives) |baseid = |darsteller = Craig Sechler |dialog = DCL02ConvSoldier.txt (generic) DLC02FF002Captive.txt (captive soldiers Ice Camp) DLC02FF006SoldierWarn.txt (soldier warning McKinney at Mining Town) DLC02FF006SoldierHeadExplode.txt (McKinney) }} American riflemen wear Wintertaugliche Kampfrüstung and are armed with R91 Sturmgewehre. They have superior health and armor compared to their Chinese counterparts, but inferior Waffes and are vulnerable to Crimson Dragoons and snipers. The basic U.S. infantryman has about twice as much health as a basic Chinese soldier, and is about on par with a Chinese spezial Waffes unit (and also roughly on par with an Enclave soldier) in terms of skill and durability. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Fo3OA captive American soldiers.jpg|The two captive soldiers near the Ice Camp Amerikanischer Heckenschütze |spezial = |synchronsprecher = }} American snipers wear Wintertaugliche Kampfrüstung. They utilize a sniper rifle. They are effective against Chinese infantry. American spezial Waffes units are about on par with Chinese spezial Waffes units in terms of skill and durability. Unlike their Chinese counterparts, American spezial Waffes units do not have increased skill or durability in relation to the basic infantry unit. They have notably lower Charisma than other soldiers. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar American inferno unit |spezial = }} American inferno units wear Wintertaugliche Kampfrüstung and carry a flamer. They are effective against Chinese infantry and entrenched positions. They are always male, but their rasse is random. American spezial Waffes units are about on par with Chinese spezial Waffes units in terms of skill and durability. Unlike their Chinese counterparts, American spezial Waffes units do not have increased skill or durability in relation to the basic infantry unit. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Amerikanischer Raketenwerfer |spezial = |darsteller = Craig Sechler }} American Launchers wear Wintertaugliche Kampfrüstung. They are armed with a missile launcher. They are effective against entrenched positions and Chimeras. American spezial Waffes units are about on par with Chinese spezial Waffes units in terms of skill and durability. Unlike their Chinese counterparts, American spezial Waffes units do not have increased skill or durability in relation to the basic infantry unit. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Amerikanische T-51b Einheit |spezial = |darsteller = Craig Sechler }} This troop type wears a Wintertaugliche T-51b-Powerrüstung and is armed with an R91 assault rifle. They are only seen patrolling in and around the U.S. Army field headquarters. They are always male, but their rasse is random. Oddly, unlike their powerful counterparts seen during the final battle at the Oil Refinery, the American T-51b Units at the U.S. Field HQ are only slightly more durable and skilled than the basic U.S. infantry soldiers (although they do have superior armor). Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Soldat in Powerrüstung , , , , , , , |spezial = (Inside compound) (Fat Man soldiers) |darsteller = Craig Sechler }} Wearing Wintertaugliche T-51b-Powerrüstung, power armored soldiers are armed with AER9 laser rifles, 10mm SMGs, R91 assault rifles, Chinese assault rifles, super sledges, scoped Gauss rifles, miniguns, flamers, and Fat Mans. They are very effective against all Chinese forces. Their only weaknesses are pulse fields. Most of these appear in the final confrontation with General Jingwei. Power armor soldiers are very powerful, with high health and good armor giving them slightly better durability than even a Non-player character companion or a super mutant master Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar U.S. Fallschirmjäger |baseid = |refid = }} Only one U.S. paratrooper appears in the simulation, dropping from the ceiling of the Cave Outpost in The Guns of Anchorage and leaving his scoped Gauss rifle for the player to take after his Wintertaugliche Kampfrüstung fails to protect him from Chinese soldiers. It is not worth trying to save him, because his death is a scripted event. The player character in the simulation is also a paratrooper. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Infos General Chase had access to prototype VB-02 Vertibird Gunship Support during the campaign, although this was one of his additions to the simulation as the Vertibird wasn't completed until after the Great War. Bemerkenswerte Zitate | | | | }} Vorkommen Amerikanische Soldaten kommen nur im Fallout 3 Add-On Operation: Anchorage vor. Bugs If the Lone Wanderer takes too much time while trying to kill General Jingwei, power armored soldiers will attack the Lone Wanderer. This happens as the player character is assigned a temporary zugehörigkeit with the Chinese Faction so the dialogue with General Jingwei can occur - otherwise he would be forced to attack on sight by his AI. Although the Chinese turn hostile after the dialogue, the zugehörigkeit remains and the American faction, appearing only as the power armored soldiers, is hostile due to this zugehörigkeit. Siehe auch * Amerikanischer Mechaniker * Stoßtrupp en:American soldier ru:Американский солдат Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Charaktere Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten Charaktere